Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Sahara Shadowheart
Summary: Tori & Jade have been dating without a problem til Tori doesn't show for graduation.  Then they run into a problem when they discover what they are.  Jade's a monster, 1 which Tori's trained to hunt and kill.  Can they work it out before 1 of them dies?


**A/N: What's up, peoples? Sorry for having denied uploading anything, but I've been suffering from writer's block for my stories. I came up with this story during my English class after having played Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for the last month. Plus, my friend Jey got me back into playing with Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards in addition to convincing me to try Dungeons and Dragons. Christmas was a mess because my mom came home during Thanksgiving and my brother came home for the holidays. Please forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: On a side note, I do not own Victorious!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now, enjoy the story. 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's View<strong>

I just stood there and watched the brunette sitting at the same table with rest of the people I've come to call "friends." She had the slightly tan skin from being a half Latina, but it made no difference to me. Her limbs were long and narrow to fit her hourglass figure. Her breasts weren't huge by any means, but they were a nice size to me. She was probably no more than 5 feet which was around my height. Everything about her seemed so perfect…

But something seemed so very wrong. Her usually chestnut, way hair was dull and messy. Her usual outfit for the last couple of weeks has been a baggy t-shirt and jeans and an old, dingy pair of sneakers. She sat there just picking at her salad. She seemed so broken and lifeless, and it hurt to see her like that. I couldn't do anything about it though

I loved her so much so that it scares me. I know I'll only hurt her in the road. I'm selfish person by nature, so I don't know what it means to give. I was so happy that she asked me out, but I ran out of fear and selfishness. Now, I deeply regret it because she poured out her heart to me, and I pretty much stabbed it and her in the back.

"I want to talk to you, freak," said a voice from behind.

I turned around, ready to snarl some insult but stopped when I saw the other brunette, the older sister, Trina Vega. She wears clothes similar to her sister, but hers were very tacky with too much make-up. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out before she dragged me to the bathroom. I watched a few first year students run out of the bathroom as she began banging on the stall doors one at a time. Once it was empty save the 2 of us, she locked the door. She turned to face me just in time to see me pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter as I sat on the sink.

"Jade, what is my sister to you?" asked Trina as she made her way towards me.

I took a long drag of my cigarette before holding one out to her as I said, "Want one?"

She then grabbed me by my wrist and jerked me off the sink, startling me. She threw me into the wall, causing me to drop my lighter and cigarettes on the floor. When my eyes finally opened, I saw my box of cigarettes, open and laying in a puddle of water. Next to it was my favorite silver lighter, smashed to pieces. I glared at Trina who seemed to be ignoring me.

"That is my favorite lighter you just made me break, bitch!" I snarled, pissed off because it was gift from Her."

"I don't give a shit!" she shouted as she slammed me against the wall yet again. "Now answer me!" I opened my mouth but she quickly cut me off. "And don't give me some bullshit about you 2 just being friends!"

I looked away. I didn't know what else to say. I had no backup plan for it that failed. I bit my lip hard, doing my best to ignore what little of a conscience I had.

"I knew it," she whispered, dangerously calm before I felt her grab my shirt collar and jerked me up a few inches. "Then why the hell is my baby sister so depressed? Why are you an even bigger bitch than before?"

"Because I said no!" I shouted at her, stunning her that I had the lungs to shout. I looked down at my feet as I said, "I know I'll just hurt her. Everyone I've been with, I just hurt them. I'm only trying to protect her from myself."

I heard nothing except my own heart beating erratically at having confessed how I really feel. Her grip loosened, letting me drop to the floor. I picked up one of the shard of the lighter that had "Jadalyn West with love, Tori Vega" written on it in tiny gold calligraphy. I slowly put the pieces in my pants pocket. I then tossed my ruined cigarettes into the trash. When I turned back to Trina, I receiver a punch to the jaw that sent me off balance, stunning me that she had the strength to hit me like that.

"Do you realize that both you and Tori are such dumbasses!" shouted Trina angrily as she rubbed her knuckles. "I knew you both like each other so here I thought you 2 would make a cute couple! I told her to not be afraid and to ask you out! Never in a million years did I ever think you were ever big enough bitch to crush her heart!"

I stared at her in shock that she not only noticed, but actually cared about Tori.

"Do you have any idea what my parents have been witnessing?" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've been watching my sister slowly wither away! She barely eats! She hardly showers! She's so skinny that you can see her ribs and spine! Her eyes are always open because she screams in her sleep! This is the second time I've watched her be like this! You are worse than Satan himself for thinking you're protecting her because all you're doing is making it worse! Quit being a coward, Jade West!"

I was in too big a shock to notice her unlocking the door. She was right about everything. All I am is a coward. I'm scared of what she'll think of me, what she'll do to me, hurting her, and disappointing her, but I am scared of getting hurt. I don't want to be hurt, but I'm hurting myself just by hurting her. I clench my fists just as I heard the bell ring. I didn't care anymore about the students filling the hallways for lunch as I ran up to Trina, tackling her hard enough to send her into the lockers with a loud crash.

"You think you know the whole fucking situation when you don't know a damn thing, Trina!" I shouted, too blind by my rage to see the crowd forming. "You don't know how I feel! No one does or gives a fucking shit about me! So here's the truth plain and simple! Yes, everything you said is correct, but it's not a simple like-like feeling! I'm in love with Tori Vega!"

Silence was the only thing I heard save the loud gasp coming from my right. I turned stiffly to see Tori, staring at me wide-eyed. Those chocolate orbs I came to love so much were now lifeless with what looked like a faint glow of surprise and hope. She was so broken physically and emotionally. It tore my heart to pieces. I turned to run away like before, but found my way blocked by Robbie and Beck. Cat and Andre stood behind Tori. I was cornered with no choice but to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's View<strong>

"You…love me?" I asked nervously, not even believing my ears.

Jade nodded slowly before her eyes widened as I approached. Those shining emeralds that I loved so much flitted about once again as if she was desperately trying to find some means of an escape route. Finding none, she turned to face me and stepped back once she saw I was but a mere 3 inches from her face. I brought my hand up to her cheek, causing her to stiffen at the touch. I grabbed her other hand and began tracing circles on her palm with my thumb.

"Then why did you say no?" I whispered, trying to hide the obvious hurt in my voice.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She was hesitating, but I didn't know why. Then I saw tears forming in her eyes. I wiped them away before pulling her into a hug. She relaxed as she sighed in contentment. I pulled away to look at her, searching for an answer.

"I was scared," she said, causing everyone to gasp. She immediately turned around to face the crowd and snarled, "Yes, even Jade West gets scared!"

I flinched at the sound of her voice, reminding me of a cat that's been cornered. She turned back to me and her eyes immediately softened, regretting having scared me by getting angry. I could see the look of surprise on Beck's face past Jade. This side of Jade was vulnerable, scared, and hesitant, a side rarely shown to anyone if ever. I gingerly stroked her cheek, trying to coax her to say what she most wanted to.

"These feelings I have for you scare me," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, so I don't know what to do. I do know that I want you to be my girlfriend."

I stared blankly at her for what seemed like forever before it dawned on me that I hadn't spoken a single word. She looked at me with such hurt in her eyes, regretting ever telling me how she felt. She started to pull away from me and I was having none of that. I pulled her hand up so it rested between my breasts. She blushed faintly before her eyes widened, realizing that she could feel my erratic heartbeat. I smiled at her, receiving an even bigger look of confusion. I couldn't help but giggle, which earned me a death glare.

I smiled sheepishly at her before cupping her cheeks. I watched her eyes widen in alarm before I closed both my eyes and the gap between us. I felt the same feeling of electricity shooting through me that I felt with Him. I resisted the urge to pull away in fear just because this was stronger than before and felt 10 times better. I broke the kiss for some much needed air and froze before completely pulling away as her hands moved up to wrap around the middle of my back.

Next thing I knew, I was pulled back into her so we were flushed together while our lips were crushed together. I was stunned by the hunger and lust I could taste on her lips. I entangled my fingers in her hair and gently massaged her scalp, getting her to relax and slow down. Her lips moved in time with mine as the kiss slowed to a sensual caress. I licked her lower lip, asking for more. She hesitated at first before her mouth flowered open for me. Our tongues met in a slow, sensual dance only we knew, softly moaning so only we could hear. I nipped at her upper lip before we parted, panting heavily as our chests heaved. Jade was the first to catch her breath.

"Does that mean…?"

I almost couldn't believe that this same person was Jade West. She seemed so unsure of herself that she was taking everything one step at a time. I so badly wanted to laugh but I refrained from doing so because her confidence was hanging by a single thread. I simply nodded, watching the smile that spread across her face as tears began to form. I ignored the cries of anguish that I was no longer single and furrowed my eyebrows at the whispers of shear disbelief that a good, straight girl like me would go out with a psychotic girl like Jade. I opened my mouth to say that she's not psychotic, but Jade turned around to face the crowd, brandishing a pair of freshly sharpened, purple scissors.

"Someone will be losing a tongue if they dare to say 1 more thing about me going out with Tori!" snarled Jade, causing everyone to scurry away to lunch.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Andre with a frown as Jade put away her scissors.

"She's proving that even though she can be sensitive, she's still the same threatening Jade," said Cat before everyone stared at her. "What? I'm not completely brainless like everyone thinks I am."

"I thought you and Beck were together," said Robbie, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Beck's gay, idiot," said Trina as she stood up, holding her bloody nose.

"Who cares?" shouted Rex in obvious delight. "That kiss was hot! Do that again!"

Beck grabbed Rex and threw him down the hall as he said, "We did it as a cover, so no one would know." He heaved a heavy sigh. "We've never actually been going out. Everything's been fake."

"Ya'll have been duped good!" laughed Trina so hard her face threatened to turn purple.

I smiled as I noticed Jade's face twisted in annoyance. I knew Trina had annoyed Jade enough to earn a bloody nose. Through it all, Jade got pissed and blurted out her real feelings in front of the whole school. It filled me with such happiness that I walked over and hugged Trina tight, startling everyone including her.

"Thank you, Trina," I whispered. "I really mean it."

"You're welcome, Sis," said Trina as she let go of me. "Now, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm skipping class. 'Bye!"

I watch Trina leave before Jade hugged me from behind and said, "Let's skip, too. I don't want to sit in class with everyone else hatin' on me." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

I turned around and kissed her cheek before saying, "I was thinking the same thing." I locked my hand with hers. "Plus, I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can to make up for lost time. Let's go get a smoothie."

"You wanna come over afterwards, Tori?" asked Jade as she leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Trina says you haven't been showering, eating, or sleeping. I wanna make sure that you're okay."

"I would like very much," I said before licking her ear.

"We're coming, too!" shouted Cat excitedly.

"Yeah," said Robbie, jogging after us once he had retrieved Rex. "Spring break starts tomorrow after all."

"Let's all hang out together over break then," said Beck.

"I just want to spend time with Jade alone, guys," I said, watching their faces fall.

"Can't be helped," said Andre with a smile on his face. "Smoothies on me."

As they cheered, I got into Jade's care. I saw tears forming on her face, making my heart sink. Then I saw her smile and knew she was happy. I gave her a kiss that quickly turned into a make out session that lasted for 5 minutes even though it felt like a blissful eternity in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did ya think? Please review me!**


End file.
